


此情隔山海，山海皆可平

by DFT



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M, 山水 - Freeform, 水表圈 - Freeform, 涛宝 - Freeform, 胡温 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFT/pseuds/DFT
Summary: 胡言乱语，不必当真
Relationships: Hu Wen
Kudos: 3





	此情隔山海，山海皆可平

（一）  
上个世纪80年代，国家为了培养人才恢复了高考，成千上万的人加入了求学大军，也有成百上千的人丛中脱颖而出，成为天之骄子，我们的故事就从这个时代讲起。  
胡文冰是清华大学水利工程系大二学生，他17岁便以优异的成绩考入清华，不仅外貌俊朗，性格开朗，各科成绩也能排个优，大家都戏称他为神童。除此之外，他更是能歌善舞，当得了清华舞蹈队的队长。所有，和隔壁学校联谊会的事情还得他去干。  
“来来来，走这边，这边是宿舍楼。”走在前边殷勤带路的是王威，胡文冰的高中同窗。  
“我说老伙计，我又不是第一次来你们地质大学。”这位老同学向来是这样咋咋唬唬的性格，胡文冰早就习以为常了。  
两人路过大一宿舍楼，走在后边的左顾右看的胡文冰突然停了下来，吸引他的是一栋小房子。  
“王威。”胡文冰叫住了前面的好友，问道：“我记得这栋房子之前是荒废的，你们学校用来养鸭子了，怎么门上还贴了一幅字。”胡文冰凑近一看，上面写着八个字“燕雀安知鸿鹄之志”，感慨道：“下笔苍劲有力，力透纸背，笔锋游走行云流水，说明其有很大的志向和决心，一手好字啊。”写得如此好字，胡文冰心生佩服，顿时生了结交知心，正欲敲门却被王威拦了下来。  
“你这是要干嘛？”  
“我想认识他，邀请他参加联谊会。”  
“诶诶诶，不行。”王威将人往后面一拉，忙道：“你以为他为什么住独栋？”  
“为什么？”胡文冰不解。  
王威叹道：“他大一便染上了肺结核，被隔离了，别说联谊了，连课都不能上。”  
胡文冰听完好友的解释愣了一下，随后深深看了眼门上的字，摇了摇头：“他这样的人，岂会甘于平静，我们大可走着瞧。”  
......  
结束了一天的自学，温岚山撑了撑腰，猛喝了几口水润润嗓子。感叹地质学也太深奥了，不知道是不是该后悔当初做的决定。温岚山兴趣乏乏，心想外面的红梅该开了吧？于是他三步并两步来到门口，打开大门，狠吸了一口外面的空气。正欲关门之际，温岚山发现地上有一封信，疑惑不解。地大谁都知道他的情况，那么这封信应该不是出自地大，那打开看看不就知道了吗？  
这位同学：  
你好！首先，我不是你的校友，并且今天才认识你，就冒昧的给你写信，希望你不要介意。今日本是路过，但却被你门上的字所吸引。字如其人，你定是一个坚定，有信心并且能吃苦的人，希望你能早日克服困难！  
虽只有短短几行，倒也是一手好字，只是为何没有署名？温岚山不做深究，只是将信收了起来，转身回屋。  
王威回到宿舍，他那老同学果然还在，“我按你说的，把信送过去了。”  
“那好，你帮我留意下他门口的信箱，有回信及时转交给我。”  
“得？我这变成跑腿的了……”  
（二）  
距离上次地大之行，已有两月，王威并没有给胡文冰带来任何回信。胡文冰左思右想，难道这个朋友他不愿意交？抱着坚持不放弃，坚定不移的精神，胡文冰再次提起了笔。  
雨后的空气中仿佛有一种甜腻的味道，想到两月前那封信，温岚山无意识的瞟向门口的信箱，带着不确定的心情，神使鬼差的打开，里面果然有一封信，这次信封上明晃晃地写着清华大学。  
这位朋友：  
你好，虽然没有收到你的回信，但还是想与你深入交流一下。你的大门上贴着“燕雀安知鸿鹄之志”，这句话是出自《陈涉世家》，陈胜、吴广是农民运动，却失败了。然而同样是农民起义，我国的秋原运动却能得以成功并铭刻史册，各中原因可否详解？”  
还是没有署名，不过......温岚山看了眼桌子上摆放的史记，翻开的那一页则刚好是《陈涉世家》。温岚山绕有兴致的笑了笑，这次拿出一张崭新的信纸，神色认真，提笔写下。只是写完后，温岚山才想到，虽然知道对方是清华的，但这信他可送不出去。想了半天，还是索性塞回了信箱。  
胡文冰这边正翻着《史记》，就被人突然叫道，“文冰，有你的信。”  
信！听到这个字，胡文冰随手扔下书跑了过去。结果一看，信封上写着他的地址，字迹是王威的。但是拆开，字迹却是另外一番。信上只有六个字：领导！纪律！民心！  
看到这六个字，胡文冰的嘴角不自觉上扬。  
两个月一次的书信交流已成他们的惯例，他们会谈理想抱负，谈人生哲理，谈专业功课，甚至会谈点风花雪月。只是他们都有个默契，不去问对方姓甚名谁。  
“大西北经济落后，人民生活困难，正需要青年去建设，所以我打算毕业以后申请去甘肃工作......”温岚山读完了信的最后一行字，将信小心翼翼的收了起来，“大西北啊……”他的脑海里仿佛已经勾画出一个青年形象，立于黄沙之中，目视远方，笑意晏晏。  
（三）  
这几年来，温岚山除了积极学习，也在积极配合治疗。在他和医生的共同努力下，大四这年，他的病终于得以康复，而且因为他门门功课优秀，也获得了学校的一个保研机会。温岚山自然欣然接受，只是他必须搬到研究生宿舍，那信还能收到吗……  
自从温岚山病好以后，身边的人也就多了起来，气氛变得更热络了。  
“岚山，快来快来。”下课过后，同班同学吴启明便立马招呼温岚山过去。  
“怎么了？”温岚山抱着书，不紧不慢的走在他后面。  
比起温岚山的平静，吴启明倒是一脸兴奋，“明天是和清华的联谊会，我想带你去参加。”  
“和清华？”  
“对啊，会有很多学姐学妹......”“那我就不去了吧。”  
温岚山温柔的打断吴启明的话，不好意思的低下头，躲避吴启明审视的眼光，“岚山，你交过女朋友吗？”  
“啊？”温岚山不知何解，“并没有。”  
“难道你？”  
“难道什么？”温岚山只觉得吴启明的表情很复杂。  
吴启明一幅难以启齿的样子，压低声音道：“分桃断袖？”  
“分......”这几个字温岚山不会不知道什么意思，整张脸刷的一下就红了，急忙道：“我不是，你误会了！”  
“那好，澄清这个误会眼下就有一个机会。”  
“......”  
—————————————  
清华和地大的联谊会一年一次，美名其曰是促进交流，交换意见，促进两校关系，真实情况学生们也都清楚。  
“哎呀，岚山，这边！”  
“我要不还是不去了？”温岚山穿着一件简单的白衬衫被带进了一个屋子，整个人都很局促。屋子里有四五十个年轻男女，他们说说笑笑。很快吴启明就加入了他们，留下温岚山一个人无所适从，只得在角落里安静的坐着，想着想着就想到了信的事，周围的喧闹好似都与他无关。  
“音乐起！”随着一声清亮的男声，音乐也随之而起，瞬间拉回了温岚山的思绪，也不得不将目光投过去。只见女孩子们围起了一个圈，而圈中央是一个同样穿着白衬衫的男人。看起来与温岚山同岁，但这个男人却极其俊朗且气质不俗。他站在圈中央伴随着音乐舞动，节拍卡的刚刚好，还时不时邀请不同的女生共舞，引得周围的男女拍手欢笑，这样的人像极了......  
“花孔雀。”温岚山小声吐出这三个字，只是其他人听不到。温岚山还是不适应这样的氛围，打算偷偷离开，但就在他快要走到门口的时候突然被人叫住。  
“同学，留步！”  
回过头一看，正是那只“花孔雀”。那人几步走过来，跟着其他人舞也不跳了，温岚山一下子就成为了全场焦点。  
“有什么事吗？”  
“我看你坐那儿挺久的，也不动，但我想邀请你加入我们。”说完把手伸到了温岚山的面前。  
这面前的手倒是算得上好看，直接修长又白净。温岚山蓦然抬起右手，但又缓缓放下。心里懊悔，他刚才居然想要把手搭上去。  
温岚山回以浅笑，“抱歉，我还有事。”说完也不管对方反应如何就离开了。  
胡文冰望着走远的白色背影，讪讪收回手。  
（四）  
温岚山刚从联谊会回来便被告知校长有请，便马不停蹄的去往校长办公室。正待敲门，门却由里打开，走出的是校党委书记孙伯云，面色看似凝重。  
“孙书记好。”面对温岚山的问候，孙伯云也只是点头示意便离开了。温岚山虽然奇怪但也不做他想，转身敲了敲房门。  
“校长？”  
“进来吧。”  
屋内坐着的老者是地质大学现任校长罗元华，当然他任地大校长已经快十年了。老校长在任期间举贤荐能，不心存狭私，真正为国不为己，因此深受地大学子爱戴。就连温岚山感染肺结核，面临被退学的困境，也是罗校长出面保的他。因此，他心里就更加尊敬罗元华。  
“岚山啊，坐。”  
“好。”温岚山坐下的时候，无意间瞥到了一份文件，留意了一眼，又转开了视线，“抱歉，先生。”  
罗元华摆摆手，“无妨，我今天找你来是有事和你商量。”  
“先生请讲。”  
“我听说你的老师留了一个研究生名额给你？”  
“是的，过不了多久我就要入学了。”  
“我这里也有一条路你考虑一下。”  
“先生？”  
“我想推荐你到国家地质矿产部。”罗元华笑着解释道，“你也知道我是任人唯贤的，我既然推荐你，那就是肯定你！所以这两条路，你选哪一条？”  
温岚山十分震惊，但看罗元华并非开玩笑，略一思索，他缓缓站立起来，对着罗元华鞠了一个躬。  
“多谢先生美意，只是岚山资历尚浅，恐怕无法胜任。更何况岚山这几年来受病痛困扰限制，实践能力远远不足，所以岚山也想在求学路上历练一下。”  
温岚山态度谦卑，诚恳，罗元华只好叹道：“我明白了，你真不是一般人。只是你错过了这次机会，恐怕要多奋斗几年了。”  
“岚山还年轻，最不怕的就是奋斗。”温岚山笑道。  
罗元华欣慰的点点头，又拿起了桌上的文件：“你刚才对这份文件很感兴趣嘛？”  
语气中也无责怪之意，温岚山便实话实话：“看红印是重要文件，学生也只看到大革命三个字。”  
“给。”罗元华将文件扔到温岚山面前，“看看吧，我想听听你的意见。”  
既然如此，温岚山也不客气，翻阅起来。一开始还很轻松，翻到后面，脸色就沉重了起来。  
“先生，这......”  
“你只管说，我听听。”  
“那好吧。”温岚山声音低沉：“出发点是好的，就怕中间环节有什么岔子，那就会出大乱子了。”  
老校长点了点头，“唉，我的想法和你一样，就怕......”  
“就怕被人利用！”  
“是这么个道理。岚山，文件你已经看过了，我现在再问你一遍，选的路还改不改？”  
温岚山目视老校长，语气虽缓但字字坚定，“岚山做的决定不会变。”  
......  
夏日的北京有股子难耐的燥热，清华大学水利工程系宿舍里，胡文冰同志敞开了门户，借着微弱的光源在纸上写些什么，说来也只有他的字和他身上的南方气息不搭。写到一半写坏了又揉了纸重写，一来二去，字没写多少，纸倒是废了几张。  
“咦，这天怎么黑的这么快？”面前的光源突然暗了下去，胡文冰抬头看去，挡着光的不是别人，正是他的女友刘琳清，两人已经交往两年多了。刘琳清一头秀丽的短发，五官不是特别精致，但胜在清丽，整体气质出众，她与胡文冰相差了两岁。  
“写什么呢？我人来了都没发觉？”刘琳清作势去拿信纸，被胡文冰躲了去，她可不乐意了，“怎么了，我都不能看了？”  
“等等。”胡文冰赶忙拉她坐下，问道：“你怎么突然回来了？”  
“自然是工作了，诶，你别打岔，给哪个女同志写信呐？”  
胡文冰噗嗤一笑，“哪儿来的女同志，他是男的。”  
“男的？”  
“对啊！”见刘琳清一脸不大相信的样子，胡文冰便将这些年同那人的书信往来告诉了她，但还是拒绝了她想要看信的想法。  
“那好吧，你交‘男’朋友我不反对，可还有一件事要问你。”  
“刘同志请讲。”胡文冰故作严肃道。  
“听说你昨晚去了联谊会，还闹了笑话，此事当真？”  
胡文冰大惊：“这谁告诉你的啊？”  
“这你就别管了，我自有耳目。”  
“这事啊……”胡文冰也将昨晚的事毫无保留的告诉对方，“于是我就热脸贴上了冷屁股，都传开了。”  
“哈哈哈，还有你都没办法的人......”刘琳清毫无形象的笑了起来，嬉闹的声音也在这间宿舍里回响。  
......  
我的老伙计：  
这段时间你还好吗？首先我要祝贺你获得深造资格，也希望你在学术研究上取得大的成就。先说点高兴的吧。清昨天回来了，就是我跟你提过的那个“清”。结果她一回来就撞见我给你写信，她以为你是女的，我还为此解释了半天。不知道为何，我们虽未谋面，但我却从未怀疑过你是女的，你说这是不是一种心灵相通？开个玩笑，下面我要说正事。我本打算毕业后前往大西北，但在学校的要求下还是留在北京工作三年，就目前的形势和各方面发展来看......所以，还请好好保全自己。

温岚山耐心的读完了信，再好好收好放到抽屉里，那里面整整齐齐摆放了一叠叠信。想到他和“清”的感情还是有点羡慕，温岚山也不是没想过谈恋爱，只是他本性腼腆，这几年也没什么机会跟人接触，就连联谊会也......算了，都闹笑话了。想到信的后半段，温岚山也慢慢收敛了深色，目前的社会的形势不容乐观，一步错可能步步错，可我们又能去做什么？

（五）  
温岚山抱着一大叠学术资料，慢悠悠的走在回他的独栋小屋的路上。他刚刚去见了他的研导杨老，一位在地大学术造诣很高的老教授，杨老教授也特别欣赏他，两人侃侃而谈，竟然忘了时辰，温岚山只能摸黑回到住所，一路上除了萤火，也倒是还有蝉鸣蛙声相伴。走到门口，伸手推了几次门却纹丝不过，一看，大门上赫然有一把大锁。  
“咦？谁怎么给锁上了......”温岚山无奈，想把手里的资料放地下，思索了下，还是拍了下台阶坐了下去。他想不通大门为何被锁，也想不出大晚上能去投靠谁。不过好在还是夏季，外面还有些凉爽，就是蚊子君不好相处。  
于是第二天大早，地大团支书看到的就是这幅场景：衣衫单薄的青年抱着一大叠资料坐台阶上，看样子睡得不是很安稳，脸上手上还有几个红疙瘩。  
“同学，醒醒。”团支书高同学靠近，唤了唤，“你怎么睡在这儿啊？”  
温岚山睡眠极浅，对方一靠近就醒了。双眼不适应突然的光线，也因为一夜休息不足头脑发晕，模模糊糊看到眼前有个人影，恍惚了几秒才看清楚人，并不认识......  
“额，我是共青团支部委员会书记，鄙姓高。”高同学尴尬的伸出手。  
温岚山把手搭了上去，“抱歉高同学，我接触的同学比较少。”  
“我知道，你在这届还挺有名的。”  
“呵呵。”温岚山不好意思的挠挠头，“高同学，你知道这个门是谁锁的吗？”  
“是我们锁的。”  
“这样啊……”  
“不过是党委让我们锁的。”怕温岚山误会，高同学继续解释道：“党委下了命令，这间屋子有特殊用途。所以昨天就让我们来通知你搬，只是你人没在。我也反应上去了，态度很强硬……不过你放心，我们把你的东西都搬到了研究生宿舍，我可以陪你去看看。”  
听到这儿，温岚山也明白了，无所谓的摆摆手，“不用，我信得过你们。”得到了温岚山的理解，团支书同学也露出了欣慰的笑容。只是，看着大门上落下的锁，温岚山心里有种山雨欲来风满楼的感觉。  
温岚山踏进了他的一方土地，空间不大，胜在清净。屋里东西不多，都是他那小屋的。他要找的东西整整齐齐的摆放在桌上，数了数，一封不少。这样一来，温岚山很感激帮他搬家的同学了。收拾好屋子后，温岚山找好纸笔，写的不多，一个平安。揣着着信出门，远远的就看见一群人在屋里屋外忙活，有学校党委团委的人，他们则守在门口，一副生人勿近的模样。温岚山不自觉收紧握着信的手，叹了口气，还是往回走了去。  
这场山雨来的很快，导火索就是清华大学老教授的一篇文章，这篇文章引起了社会上层和下层的震动，随后的一纸文书更是引起了十年的动荡不安。  
清华大学水利工程系宿舍  
“文冰，听说了吗？市委派工作组进校了。”  
“哦？来查什么？”  
“前两天不是有几个系的几个学生罢课吗？说是来查这个的。”  
“呵呵，那惊动的层次未免太高了吧？”  
胡文冰的直觉没错，工作组查来查去，直接宣布让校党委书记，校长蒋南祥停职反省。一石激起千层浪，一裁决引起了哗然，然后不仅如此，还有大批的骨干教师被停职审查，学校的日常教学工作都受到了影响。隔三差五的停课，部分学生也不满，对工作组贴出了诘问的大字报。  
清华大学党委办公室  
“胡文冰同志请你再好好考虑一下。”  
“齐同志，我实在是力不从心，身体上负担不了，这个政治辅导员只能交给其他同志了，请您一定要跟组织上如实反映。”  
“没问题，唉，你是一个能干多才的好同志啊。”  
另外一边，温岚山结束了一天的考察，走在回宿舍的路上。沿途已不是熟悉的校园，树荫下少了高谈阔论，抒发理想抱负的声音；也少了青年男女自由浪漫又带了点克制的味道。多的只有干巴巴的大字报，在墙上，树干上，电线杆上，想忽视都不能。绕路去以前住过的小屋，只能远远的看，那里已经被围了起来，现在住的是老校长罗元华，说的好听一点是“住”。一个为校奉献多年的老领导被这样对待，不知寒了谁的心。  
急风骤雨在击打着温岚山的心，不知为何他这会儿很想写些什么。温岚山急不可耐的冲进宿舍，找出纸笔，不带一丝停留，便洋洋洒洒落下千余字。所急，所想，所愤，均在纸上呈现。字迹也不似平常那边有力和错落有致，更有点潦草，凌乱。  
兜里揣着信件带着急切的心情，迈着急切的脚步走到收发室门口，大门敞开着，温岚山脚步一顿。大爷不在，里面倒是有多名学生，手臂贴有红色袖标，这些人蹲在地上拆着一封封的信，大多则被丢弃在地上，随意践踏。  
“同学？寄信还是取信？”  
温岚山猝不及防被问道，他很不习惯也不喜欢这种审视的目光，“哦，我找看管收发室的大爷。”  
“他回老家了，这里交给我们处理，你快些走吧。”  
“好吧。”温岚山走远后再次回头看了眼，这群人趾高气扬的气焰宣告着学校变了天，外面的社会又当如何？  
......  
“岚山啊，我在武汉那边有个研究项目，你过两天跟我去吧。”  
“老师这.......怎么这么突然？”  
“其实去武汉，我很久前就有这个打算。再者，眼下的形势你也看到了，咱们虽然是搞学术研究的，但也还是要保全自己。你也知道我老了，本来不打算收学生的，是罗校长推荐的你。唉，不提他了，岚山，我还是很看重你的！”老人虽然语气深沉，但却是发自内心的惜才，温岚山也不会没感受到。  
“学生明白。”  
初秋的微风吹走了夏日的闷，但吹不走温岚山心中的闷，更何况风中还夹杂着干瘪瘪的口号声，听着生厌。走着走着就走到一扇大门前，这扇大门古典且优雅，这扇大门也令无数学子向往，包括温岚山。想到其中种种，温岚山轻讪一声。  
随之而来的喧闹声打断了温岚山所想，一个个手臂贴着红袖章的学生拿着工具靠近这座二校门，嘴里喊着“除四旧”“推倒它”“砸了它”，顷刻间便围上了一群人，温岚山远离人群外，眼睁睁的看这那三个字裂开，这座牌坊样式的建筑支离破碎，而一群十几二十岁的青年还在欢声叫好，这幅场景带着迷幻的阴影，让人看不真切。  
“怎么样？很好笑吧？”  
突然出现的清朗的声音让温岚山从幻境中醒来，身旁什么时候出现了一个人他竟没有察觉，看着比他高上那么一点的青年，怎么有种熟悉的感觉。与他不同的是，胡文冰一眼就认出了他。印象深刻，想忘记都难。  
“联谊会你忘了？”  
温岚山思索了半天，“花孔雀”三个字差点脱口而出，但还是微笑不失涵养道：“是你啊。”  
这种疏离的亲近，胡文冰自然看得出来，“你看入神了，我来都没察觉。”  
“嗯。”含糊不清的回答，不想做他讲。  
“你觉得它美吗？”  
“？”莫名其妙的一句话，引得温岚山侧目。  
“倒的不是它，是清华......这帮自以为是的表演者。”平平淡淡的语气却有千钧之势，又让温岚山多看了两眼，这才发现这人不光样貌不错，眸子里也装得下大是大非。  
往回走的路上，温岚山把手伸进口袋，才惊觉那封没有寄出去的信还待在他身上......


End file.
